Storm
by Myriddin
Summary: G!P Quinn/Rachel. Two lovers share a snowy afternoon. ONESHOT.


**Storm  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: I told myself I wouldn't go here, not because I don't enjoy the genre of fic when it's done well, but because I'm cowardly and was afraid of backlash. But I can no longer resist, so here we are, my first girl-peen fic. Pretty much a PWP, hopefully tasteful smut but no plot. Like other authors have said before, this is in no way a factual representation of any kind of intersex condition. I hope you enjoy and if critiquing, please remember that flaming if only for the small-minded. **

Late afternoon set in and the heavens had opened above them, unleashing heavy flurries of snow to blanket the city. Sharp winds blew continuous seas of white nearly impossible to see through, the air outside cold and biting as a certain couple took refuge indoors in a cocoon of thick blankets and shared body heat.

Rachel lay quietly beside her lover, listening to the wind howling outside contrasting with the quiet cadence of Quinn's breathing. Her hand was resting between the blonde's breasts, just above her heart, feeling its gentle, steady beating and the rhythmic rise and fall of Quinn's chest. Rachel couldn't help the euphoric, peaceful feeling that filled her, unable even if she was willing to dismiss the contentment and serenity that came with the aftermath of their lovemaking. It was always amazing to be with Quinn like this, and something as simple as lying in bed with her lover, skin to skin, was a sweet and rare indulgence.

A wandering foot rubbed against her ankle, hooking around her calf as Quinn shifted beside her. Quinn slipped an arm around her waist to pull her closer and Rachel obliged, fitting perfectly to the curves of Quinn's body. Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as Quinn began to gently stroke her hair, running her fingers through the long, chocolate tresses. "It's still snowing. Harder than before, too," she murmured softly, the matter-of-fact statement holding an inquiring lilt.

Rachel caught the inflection to her voice, unable to hold back a small smile as she tilted her head to kiss Quinn's neck, flicking her tongue against the pulse. "The weather report said it's supposed to storm all afternoon, going into the night. If it stays this bad, you might not make your train."

Quinn gazed up at her fondly through hooded eyes, mouth curving into a smirk. "That's just such a pity, isn't it?"

Rachel laid a hand against Quinn's cheek, turning her head to draw Quinn's mouth to hers. Quinn returned the kiss lingeringly with a thoroughness that stirred the heat inside Rachel in a slow, steady flame. They parted, breathless, and Rachel smiled as she leaned her head against Quinn's. A tiny smile blossomed in reply as Quinn skimmed her hands up the smooth expanse of Rachel's back, lingering on her hips and then gently cupping her backside, earning a gasp of surprise as she lifted Rachel up to straddle her.

Rachel gazed down at her curiously, wondering at the new position, thought diverted when Quinn reached up to cup her breasts, teasingly flicking her thumbs over the dusky nubs hardening under her touch. Rachel moaned softly, grasping at Quinn's shoulders for balance when Quinn suddenly reared up into a sitting position, pulling Rachel tightly to her.

Her face level with Rachel's chest, Quinn's breath was hot against the sensitized skin, and Rachel shivered. Quinn's mouth closed around one soft swell, suckling the nipple tight and taut between her teeth. Rachel gasped her name, hands sliding up Quinn's neck to tangle in her hair, holding the blonde to her. Rachel whimpered in loss when Quinn disobeyed her wishes and drew back, then cried in pleasure as Quinn descended again, lavishing equal attention to the other breast.

Quinn was determined to make this last. She wanted to taste Rachel, touch her, and worship the glorious body the singer gave her the honor of loving.

Her hand slipped between Rachel's legs, a light caress along her inner thighs as Quinn brushed against wet warmth. Rachel's sharp intake of breath was followed by Quinn's mouth on hers, tongue slipping in and Rachel eagerly meeting her in a deep, fervent kiss. Quinn dipped her fingers inside her lover, wet, hot and ready for her. One finger, two, and Rachel moved against her hand, arching into the slide and friction.

Quinn fell back against the bed, taking Rachel with her. Rachel felt Quinn hard and erect against her and she rocked down, whimpering softly at the intimate contact.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah?" Quinn grunted as she ground up into the diva, her control straining under the effort not to thrust up and drive herself deep into the wet heat she could feel along her length.

"I love you," Rachel whispered, the words coming so easily now, a strange contrast to those years they had spent pushing and pulling at each other, pretending to hate and trying not to care. Now…now, it was impossible to deny how much her body wanted Quinn, how much her heart needed Quinn, every part of her aching for the blonde. "I love you. Please," she emphasized her plea by rolling her hips, tearing a strangled groan from Quinn's throat.

"Love you, too," Quinn murmured, blindly reached for the bedside table. Rachel giggled as Quinn missed the drawer, nearly sending them both tumbling off the bed before she regained her balance. Rachel's amused grin was met with Quinn's sheepish look as the diva retrieved what her lover had been looking for, holding up the tiny packet triumphantly. Quinn teasingly nipped at her fingers, expertly tearing the foil open with her teeth. Rachel laughed again, delighted, and deftly rolled on the condom, giving the blonde a long stroke for good measure. "Don't keep me waiting, Quinn."

"As the lady says," Quinn replied, tenderly kissing Rachel as she shifted, her hands at Rachel's hips, gently entering the singer in one smooth thrust. Rachel closed her eyes in rapture as Quinn filled her, that hot, deep fullness she'd been craving from the moment Quinn put her hands on her. Quinn slowly began to rock her, and Rachel hummed her approval, bracing her hands against Quinn's stomach to lift herself up, sliding down again to push her hips back against Quinn's.

Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to give Rachel balance as the blonde thrust up to meet her, aiding in the rise and fall of their bodies as they picked up speed. A mess of sound filled the room, the soft whimpers, mewls of pleasure, and ragged breathing that escaped them, the slap of naked skin upon skin. Hot, silken walls tightened around Quinn's cock and she groaned in approval, Rachel's moans growing into sharp cries as she moved against Quinn with purpose, taking her deeper still.

Quinn watched as Rachel stilled above her, head thrown back as she clenched hard around the hardness inside her. The glow enveloping her in her satisfaction filled Quinn with pride as she rocked slowly through Rachel's climax, prolonging the pleasure. But as Rachel sank back into her arms, soft and pliable, it was hard to deny her own need as she bucked up, the ache in her groin nearly unbearable.

"Rach…I need…"

Rachel stared dazedly down at her lover, and saw Quinn's flushed face, her dark and dilated eyes, the unspoken question in their verdant depths. She nodded in ascent, barely able to breathe before she was maneuvered onto her back.

Quinn parted her legs and thrust back inside her, still wet and quivering in the aftermath as the blonde began to pound into her. Rachel locked her legs around Quinn's waist, opening to her lover as she arched into her.

Breasts brushed over breasts every time they came together, only adding to the sensuality of the experience. The small pendant from Quinn's necklace tickled against Rachel's skin with each thrust her lover gave and Rachel felt her heart swell at the reminder of the connection they shared, the silver R lovely as ever against Quinn's pale skin, matching the Q she herself wore.

Rachel could feel the pleasure building again, still so sensitive from before, the hot coil in her belly tightening more and more. Quinn hitched one of Rachel's legs higher on her hip, deepening her thrusts. "Just let it go, Rach," she whispered, dropping kisses to the brunette's arching neck.

And she did. Rachel exploded, a sharp cry escaping her, her nails dragging down Quinn's back with the intensity. Quinn continued moving, taking Rachel hard and fast, desperate for her own release. Rachel could feel the blonde's body straining against her, her low grunts becoming more and more exerted. Quinn was always a generous lover, and she had been holding out for Rachel's sake, the diva knew, too long given the fact they hadn't seen each other for weeks. She hated to see Quinn deny herself, holding back to the point of frustration with good intentions. There wasn't a more beautiful sight than the equally beautiful woman above her, sweating and panting, lost in pleasure when she finally came.

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's shoulder and the singer tangled her fingers in golden hair. "That's it, baby," she softly encouraged, moving with Quinn non-protesting to the new, rougher rhythm, as Quinn's hands pushed at the small of her back, seeking better leverage.

Quinn's hips pushed harder against her, the arch of them deepening as Rachel suspected she was due to be rather sore in the morning. The discomfort would be well worth it, she decided as she scratched her nails against Quinn's scalp, nipping at her neck. Sometime Quinn liked a little bite with her pleasure, and after two amazing climaxes, Rachel wasn't about to skimp her lover.

Quinn's gentleness was always beyond pleasing, but there was something undeniably exciting about Quinn's ferocity when she let go of her well-honed control. Her love was close, Rachel could feel it. "That's it, Quinn," she whispered throatily, catching the blonde's earlobe between her teeth, "Come for me."

Quinn's body obeyed, sweat-soaked hair falling over her eyes as she bowed forward, hips giving one last sharp thrust as she came with a growling groan. But Rachel surprised herself by following after, her breath catching with the sharp rush of pleasure that burst through her. She was shaky and fighting for breath as Quinn collapsed onto her. Rachel could feel her lover's heart pounding against her own, chests heaving as they came down from their exertion.

"God, Rach," Quinn panted, an incredulous grin on her lips, "There are no words."

Rachel smiled, running a hand through Quinn's sweat-damp hair. "The woman who just changed her major to language and communications can't come up with words?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss her mouthy little diva of a lover. Lord, just when she thought it wasn't humanly possible for her to love Rachel more, it was strange moments like this that proved her wrong, being teased after one of the most incredible orgasms of her life. Unfairly teased, she might add. How was she supposed to form a coherent thought, let alone having any working brain cells, after _that_?

As she drew back, she gave Rachel the lazy, sated grin of a satisfied lover. It was a look a girl couldn't soon forget. There were a lot of things about Quinn Fabray Rachel wouldn't soon forget. Nor cared to.

Quinn reluctantly withdrew from inside her girlfriend and Rachel whimpered at the loss of her, rolling onto her hip to reach out and pull Quinn back to her. Quinn groaned, barely able to pull away but knowing she needed to. "Just a second, babe," she reassured, punctuating the promise with a quick kiss. Curling up beneath the tousled blankets, Rachel watched as Quinn stood to remove the used condom, tying it off and tossing it in the nearby trash bin.

Quinn turned around with a grin and jumped unashamedly naked back onto the bed. They rolled around together, giggling like the giddy teenagers they still technically were while scattering kisses and touches wherever they could find.

"I'm glad you're here," Rachel sighed happily, running her hands up Quinn's back as she pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Me too," Quinn replied, nuzzling against Rachel and smiling with warm hazel eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel rubbed her nose against Quinn's, "Stay the night?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Rachel beamed at her, drawing Quinn's mouth back to hers. "Good answer." They rolled back over, Quinn stretching out on top of her girlfriend and Rachel giggled as she felt the blonde harden against her thigh. The girl had stamina, alright.

Quinn clearly had other plans, however, as her blonde head disappeared under the covers. A moment later, Rachel was gasping and arching up, her hands burying in Quinn's hair as she whispered her lover's name.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, undeterred, perhaps actually encouraged, by their passion.


End file.
